


门

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 燕小乙所做的一个荒唐梦。范闲双性预警。
Kudos: 14





	门

燕小乙推开了门。

范闲叫他的姨娘和妹妹帮他掀起了帐子，他望着燕小乙，并没说什么，门被关上，范闲和燕小乙打赌，他爬起身嚣张十足的掀开他的衣裳给燕小乙看。

不知何故，燕小乙总觉得这一幕在什么地方什么时候他是见过的他看着范闲微涨的乳房，看着范闲漂亮的身子，和一些看上去像是快要好全了的伤口，范闲似乎是开心的，他炫耀的展示着没有伤的身体，又快乐的转了个圈。

然后燕小乙不受控制的将他按在了床上。

他不罢休，他抚摸探寻着范闲身上的每一处，他寻找着范闲身上的每一处不对劲，他触碰着范闲身上每一处的不正常。

直到范闲声音带喘的叫停，范闲又笑，脸上红透了，笑着望他。

感觉变了。

他的性器硬邦邦的抵着范闲，范闲却探手去一把握住燕统领的性器，他笑的媚气十足，反倒惹得燕小乙来了火，他俯下身子亲吻范闲的乳尖，又嘬咬吮吸，惹得范闲惊喘，他想着，范闲如此敏感，该不会是个双儿？他又扯了范闲裤子，居然真见到了那女性器官，那儿正湿漉漉的往外溢水，燕小乙抬头看范闲，又伸手把手指插进了范闲的穴里，范诗神的穴又湿又软的夹着他，里头满是水，他一抽动便啧啧的出声，他蹬了软甲和裤子，恶狠狠的用着性器插进范闲里头，又吸的范闲的乳尖啧啧作响，范闲娇媚呻吟着，又握着燕小乙的肩像是真要给燕小乙操死了一样的哭叫，范闲带卷儿的长发仍然绑着高马尾未曾散开，燕小乙来了兴致扯了范闲的发带，那一头长发散开铺在范闲身下更衬得范闲白皙，他抬头去看燕小乙，又笑的更狐狸一样，那口湿穴像个填不满的洞口，湿答答的嘬着燕小乙的东西，范闲又哭，求着燕小乙动一动，好好操操他，要他顶着他里头的痒处多蹭蹭，燕小乙更加火气上涌，来了劲儿的照着范闲里头操，又抵到个更软的洞口。

范闲便又哭，说燕小乙操到他宫口了，要怀孕了，燕小乙嫌他吵，又想着范闲是想左右他心神，便就抵着一操到范闲就乱哭乱叫的地方狠狠的操，他揉着范闲的两边嫩乳，但范闲又只是笑，他不乐意看他这样笑面狐狸的表情，狠狠操干几下就泄了精在范闲体内，燕小乙不吭声，起来了穿好衣裤软甲看了眼范闲，范闲敞开着大腿，穴里还往外涌着些精水，像是给操丢了魂一般的在喘。

“燕统领不留下来吃个早饭？”

“不了。”

燕小乙推开范闲的房门。

燕小乙自梦中惊醒，起了身仓皇穿好衣裤软甲，又擦了把脸上的汗，梦中娇声呻吟的范闲尤历历在目。

而不过也就是个梦罢了。


End file.
